


Joke's on You

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Tobin gets in trouble, or so she thinks, after hitting Christen in the face with a soccer ball.





	Joke's on You

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for someone who is constantly stressed out and very deserving of a fic written especially for them. I also typed this whole thing with one hand (thank you goalkeeping accidents) so if there's something wrong, let me know. Enjoy!

"Do you think you can calm down a bit?" Christen asked an incredibly hyperactive Tobin.  

They had gone on their usual morning breakfast date to the local diner down the street and the midfielder had decided to splurge and get coffee to go with her french toast and bacon. Christen was going to mention something about Tobin not ordering decaf, but decided against it. She thought that her girlfriend of five years would be able to handle the caffeine. She was wrong. 

It was always something that happened when Tobin had been longer than a week or two without caffeine, or if she'd had more than the equivalent of one cup of coffee. The midfielder would get incredibly twitchy, unable to sit still for more than a few seconds. She was now banned from drinking coffee before team meetings because she just couldn't pay attention to anything anyone was saying.  

"I am calm," Tobin replied. She was juggling a soccer ball while sitting on the end of the couch. 

Christen rolled her eyes. 

"You know what I mean. I don't want you to break another glass or lamp." 

"That was all Kelley's fault and you know it." 

Unsurprisingly, Kelley couldn't handle caffeine very well either and was also banned from drinking it before team meetings. 

"It was both of your faults. Now, please stop juggling before you break something." 

Of course, as soon as Christen said that, Tobin lost control of the ball and accidentally hit her girlfriend in the face with it. Christen glared at her, rolling the ball off the couch and letting out a sigh. Tobin's eyes widened and fear quickly filled her chest. 

"I'm so sorry, babe, I really didn't mean to!" she quickly apologized, leaning over and giving the forward a kiss to the temple. 

Christen stood up from her place on the couch and headed towards the door of their room, closing the door. Tobin's heart sank at the sight. She didn't mean to hit Christen in the face, and she knew Christen knew that. She really hoped that the forward wasn't mad at her. 

The forward came out of the bedroom dressed in running attire. She entered the kitchen to grab some plastic bags and the dog leashes. Morena and Khaleesi came running at the sound and started jumping around in excitement. 

"I'm gonna take the dogs for a run. I'll be back in a little bit." 

And just like that, she was out the door. 

As soon as the door shut, Tobin scrambled to grab her phone from the table and did the first thing she could think of. She called Julie. 

The phone rang a few times before the perky blonde picked up her phone. 

"Hey, Tobs!" Julie greeted. 

"I think I fucked up," Tobin explained in a slightly upset tone. 

There was a pause before Julie answered again. 

"What did you do this time?" 

"Hit her in the face with the soccer ball while juggling it." 

A stifled laugh could be heard on the other end of the phone.  

"I think I know how to help you out. Is Christen home?" 

"No, she went for a run with the dogs." 

"Of course she did. I'll be over in a few." 

Julie hung up the phone and Tobin sighed. Whatever the blonde had in mind, she hoped that it would make Christen feel better. 

*** 

Christen started laughing as soon as she walked outside the door with the dogs. She and Julie had been planning that for some time now, knowing that Tobin was bound to do something stupid like that sooner or later. Sure, it was a cruel prank, but at the end of the day they would both benefit. Tobin would find herself in bed with the forward, and Christen would come home to something romantic after her run. 

She knew Tobin would call Julie right away, it was what she did whenever she wanted to surprise Christen or whenever she and Christen were fighting. The blonde was always good with that sort of advice, and she knew Christen very well. In fact, they had dated at some point, but called it off after the first few months. They were a cute couple, yes, but they made much better friends. Julie looked cuter with Alex anyway. 

As soon as she got off the phone with Tobin, Julie called Christen, who was just starting her run. 

"The stage is set. Be back in around half an hour." 

Julie quickly hung up the phone and left Christen to continue her run. Tobin was going to be so mad when she found out it was all a joke, but Christen would make sure to make it up to her as well. 

*** 

When Christen made it home from her run, she was surprised at what she saw. In the short amount of time she had been gone, the living room had been cleaned and the dining room table had been decorated with a white table cloth, rose petals, and tall white candles. Tobin stood in front of it, holding a bouquet of flowers. She had her best 'I know I fucked up and I'm really sorry' smile on and Christen melted at the sight. 

"You know I wasn't really mad at you right?" Christen assured her. 

Tobin's smile grew even wider.  

"I could hear you laughing outside the door while I was calling Julie," she admitted. 

"And you still went along with this?" 

"I figured we needed to do something romantic for a change." 

Christen reached down and let the dogs off their leashes before coming over to kiss Tobin. The midfielder smiled into the kiss, and only broke away when the oven timer started beeping, alerting her that the chicken that she had in the oven was ready. 

"Are you ready to eat dinner?" Tobin asked while she pulled the chicken out of the oven. 

"I think I'd rather eat something else first," Christen replied with a smirk.  

Tobin smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Better hurry before the food gets cold."


End file.
